Chaos Knight
|} Chaos Knight - to bohater Mrocznych (Dire), którego głównym atrybutem jest siła. Jest to postać wręcz. Chaos Knight najczęściej jest grany jako semi-carry oraz ganker. Jak sama jego nazwa wskazuje, posiada motyw w oparciu o losowość i niepewność. "Chaos Bolt" jest jego najbardziej notoryczną umiejętnością, na maksymalnym poziomie można ogłuszyć cel gdziekolwiek: przeciętne ogłuszenie trwa 2 sekundy, a skuteczne - 4 sekundy, więc istnieje duża szansa na zapewnienie jej śmierci. Umiejętność "Reality Rift" powoduje przeciągnięcie Chaos Knight'a i jego celu do losowego punktu wzdłuż linii między nimi i zadaje mu dodatkowe obrażenia podczas jednego ataku. Umiejętność "Chaos Strike" daje możliwość zadania dodatkowych obrażeń. Iluzje wyprodukowane przez jego umiejętność ostateczną o nazwie "Phantasm" zachowują pełne obrażenia. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Weteran niezliczonych walk na tysiącach światów, zwany Rycerzem Chaosu, wywodzi się z wymiaru, gdzie fundamentalne prawa wszechświata zmieniły się w samodzielne wyrażanie swych myśli. Ze wszystkich starożytnych Fundamentalnych to on jest najstarszym i wiecznie niestrudzonym poszukiwaczem istoty zwanej "Światłem". Dawno temu Światło odważyło się wejść do rzeczywistości będącej prekursorem na przekór pierwszemu przymierzu. Obecnie Rycerz Chaosu przenosi się z wymiaru do wymiaru, zawsze gasząc źródła Światła, gdziekolwiek je tylko znajdzie. Tysiąc razy je znalazł i zawsze prześlizgiwał się do innego wymiaru w celu kontynuacji swego dzieła. Umiejętności Chaos Bolt= left|150pxCiska tajemniczym piorunem energii we wroga. Ogłusza na losową ilość czasu i zadaje losowe obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne MIN. OGŁUSZENIE: 1/1/1/2 MAKS. OGŁUSZENIE: 2/3/4/4 MIN. OBRAŻENIA: 75/100/125/150 MAKS. OBRAŻENIA: 200/225/250/275 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 140 Nawet Rycerz Chaosu nie jest w stanie przewidzieć skutków tego ładunku piekielnej energii. |-| Reality Rift= left|140pxTeleportuje ciebie, wszystkie twe iluzje, które masz i wroga w losowy punkt pomiędzy tobą a nim. Daje ci premię do obrażeń na jeden atak. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów ZASIĘG: 550/600/650/700 PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 60/100/140/180 CZAS TRWANIA PREMII: 1.2 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 24/18/12/6 MANA: 50 Armagedon pędzi między światami, niosąc Rycerza Chaosu ku jego ofierze, gdziekolwiek by się nie chowała. |-| Chaos Strike= left|150pxZaklęcie Chaos Knight'a daje mu szansę na zadanie dodatkowych obrażeń. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna OBRAŻENIA KRYTYCZNE: 125/175/225/275% SZANSA NA TRAFIENIE KRYTYCZNE: 10% Niepohamowana moc Rycerza Chaosu powala każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze, miażdżąc nawet najtwardsze z pancerzy. |-| Phantasm= left|150pxChaos Knight przyzywa swe kopie z innych wymiarów. Obrażenia zadawane przez iluzje nie są zmniejszone, ale za to otrzymują podwójne obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS TRWANIA: 42 LICZBA ILUZJI: 1/2/3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 140 MANA: 125/200/275 Zjawy Rycerza Chaosu z bitew, jakie toczył na wielu światach i w wielu czasach, jednoczą siły, by zgnieść każdego, kto mu się przeciwstawi. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Zawsze aktywuj Armlet of Mordiggian przed rozpoczęciem korzystania z umiejętności ostatecznej, gdyż iluzje również zdobywają bonusy od tego przedmiotu. Ciekawostki *Biografia oraz odzewy Chaos Knight'a posiadają wiele odniesień do Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. *Enigma, Io, Keeper of the Light oraz Chaos Knight reprezentują razem cztery podstawowe siły wszechświata. Chaos Knight reprezentuje siły jądrowe. W kilku odzewach Enigmy występuje odzwierciedlenie do tych postaci. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com oraz z dota2.gamepedia. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie disabler Kategoria:Postacie durable Kategoria:Postacie pusher Kategoria:Postacie na siłę Kategoria:Postacie mrocznych